The invention relates generally to games and specifically to a game apparatus that combines two or more of a pinball, target bowling and basketball game. More specifically, the invention relates to a game apparatus in which the pinball, target bowling and basketball games are interconnected in a single combined apparatus.
There are a variety of types of conventional game apparatuses known, including pinball games, target bowling games, and basketball games. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,680 to Kmiec describes a pinball game including a generally horizontal cabinet having a slanted playfield on which a ball rolls. A glass top overlies the playfield. Flippers are actuated by the player, using flipper actuators on the left and right sides of the cabinet, to attempt to prevent the pinball from rolling out of the playfield. A scoring display is provided on the front face of a generally vertical back cabinet extending above the back end of the horizontal cabinet.
Various pinball scoring features are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,889 to Konta discloses a pinball bumper with a mechanical drive system.
Target bowling games are also known. These games are exemplified by the games sold under the trade mark "SKEE-BALL". As used herein, the term target bowling is intended to refer to any of the games similar to the known "SKEE-BALL" games, and to other target bowling games having characteristics similar to those described below. Examples of target bowling games are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,213 to Bergoffen and U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,915 to Johns. These target bowling games include an alley or platform with an upwardly curving portion at the back end thereof. When the player rolls a ball down the alley, it is projected by the upward curve towards a scoring area having a plurality of circular scoring areas separated by upstanding wall members. The ball falls into a scoring hole corresponding to the area in which the ball lands. A scoring mechanism registers the score according to what hole the ball falls into and the score is displayed in a score window above the back end of the scoring area.
Basketball games employing a return net to return a thrown basketball to the user and/or which count successfully thrown baskets are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,371 to Postol shows a basketball retriever apparatus including a net-carrying frame having its upper end hooked onto a lower portion of a basketball backboard and a lower end supported by legs located below and in front of the backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,917 to Cochran, et al. discloses a basketball game having rigid upper and lower return boards located below and in front of the basket for returning the ball to the player after a basket. Side netting is supported by a framework to prevent the ball from bouncing out the side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,546 to Matherne, et al. discloses a foldable basketball game apparatus including a framework that supports one or two basketball goals and a ball return. The ball return has side netting and an inclined flexible bottom. A scoring mechanism having an arm that is depressed when a basket is completed, counts completed baskets and also includes a timer for timing the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,712 to Wagner discloses a basketball game having an inclined ball return, and top and side netting. A ball-retaining ring holds the ball after each completed basket until released by the player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,287 to Goldfarb, et al. discloses a toy amusement arcade that includes a pinball game, a target bowling game and a gun range game. Each game is provided in a completely enclosed housing separate from the other games.
However, in the prior art there are no known games that successfully combine two or three of pinball, target bowling and basketball games in a single apparatus. Although it is often desired to have the capability of playing more than one game for a greater range of play options, the prior art requires the use of two or three separate and independent game apparatuses--that is, a separate and independent apparatus for each game.
The use of two or more separate and independent apparatuses has several disadvantages. The total shipping and manufacturing costs are higher for several separate and independent game apparatuses than for a single, combined apparatus, since many structural parts, such as the support legs and main bodies of each, are duplicated. Electronic parts such as the main power supplies, the power and volume controls, and the scoring displays may also be duplicated. The use of two or more separate and independent apparatuses also takes up additional floor space as compared to a single combined apparatus.
The prior art basketball games having a return net suffer from the additional disadvantage that they are somewhat bulky when not in use. For example, although the game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,546 to Matherne, et al. is foldable, the folding process is cumbersome and the total height of the apparatus is not reduced, because the supports for the rim and backboard do not fold or collapse vertically.
Accordingly, there is a need for an arcade game that combines play features of at least two of pinball, target bowling, and/or basketball games. There is also a need for an assembly that supports a basketball backboard and rim assembly and re-configures conveniently into a compact storage or stowed position having a reduced height.